


A Boggart's Implosion

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Betting, Boggart, Fear, Fun, Gen, Hogwarts, Rivalry, wager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: Lupin thinks it's a good idea to make a bet with Snape regarding facing off with a boggart. Clearly, he is mistaken and what a spectacular feeling that gives dear Snape...
Kudos: 12





	A Boggart's Implosion

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So, found this post (https://kalkar0s.tumblr.com/post/632530465675460608/may-i-start-a-discussion-on-snapes-boggart-what) on tumblr by @kalkar0s where it partly said:   
> “may i start a discussion on snape’s boggart? what would it be? i’m just riffing here, but what if, based on the theory that snape is a natural occlumens and thus, it’s more of an instict to him rather than something he has learned, the boggart wouldn’t be able to take on a form because it can’t sense his fear? just imagine snape, taking center stage in front of the closet containing the boggart he just saw half of the classroom face, as it took on many frightening forms, and then…nothing happens… (TO READ THE FULL THING CHECK THE LINK ABOVE)”
> 
> And, well, I just had to write this out but with my own take on the whole thing. hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> **Setting:** Lupins lesson about Boggarts (and the evening before)

“Really Lupin, a boggart?” Snape arched his brow expertly at the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor on a slight huff.  
“Why? You don’t think they can handle it, Snape? You scared to have a little boggart here?” Lupin said with a slight grin to his otherwise sincere face marred by scars. Snape gave the other man a sneer before rising from his chair in the staffroom.  
“I have no fear of such a thing,” he said in a low, gruff voice. Lupin smiled, apparently excited as something crossed his mind.

“Why such joy, Lupin?” Snape asked right before he was about to exit the room and head back to his own quarters down in the damp dungeons.  
“A wager,” Lupin said as he leaned back in the rather large chair, “you join my class tomorrow and stand before the boggart and I’ll, I don’t know, take your nightwatch for two months.”  
“Oh really, and If I don’t?”  
“You take mine,” Lupin grinned out; Snape just raised his eyebrow yet again. Obviously not impressed by the grinning professor who was unaware of his losing wager.  
“Deal,” Snape stated without hesitation and then left the room in a cloud of black fabric.

_The next day…_

“Now, class, today we have a special guest who should arrive any moment,” Lupin said with a wide smile after having gone through the introduction of the day’s lesson; to defend oneself against a boggart. A murmur broke out and the professor held up his hand to silence the room.  
“Now,” and just then the door swung open with a slight band and in stepped Snape with a stark expression. His black cloak filled the entire door as he walked in with harsh steps.

“Ah, there we are,” Lupin grinned out but he seemed a bit less happy as he was not at all hoping to pick up extra nightwatch hours for two months. Nonetheless, to see Snape’s boggart would be reward enough he was sure of that.  
“Now, professor Snape here has kindly agreed to demonstrate-”  
“No, what I have agreed upon is to stand before the boggart. There will be no demonstration of any sort,” Snape hissed in a growl and Lupin held up his hands with a chuckle.

“Well, you do claim to have no fear, we’ll soon see about that.” A murmur broke out in the room and Snape gave the students a dark look; it effectively silenced the room in one fell sweep. Lupin clapped his hands together in delight.  
“Well, you all know what to do if the boggart goes after you, right?” he asked the class and all students nodded but their eyes went like the eyes of a judge at a ping-pong match between the mirrored cabinet and Snape. Expectation shined in their little eyes.

“Shall we?” Lupin grinned out and his excitement was palpable. Snape merely took the two long strides required to be at the front so as the boggart would try to read his fear and turn in to whatever that was. Snape didn’t take out his wand, he simply stood with his hands in the pockets of his frockcoat. As if he were merely preparing to take a stroll through a park on a dandy fine day.  
“On my count,” Lupin said and the silence laid thick and heavy in the room as tension was rising and students were trying to get closer.

“One, two, three…” Lupin counted and then with a flick of his wand the mirrored cabinet opened and - nothing. Seconds passed, and still nothing. Lupin flicked his eyes between the stoic Snape and the seemingly empty cabinet. Something swirled, slithered, fogged and writhed right at the opening of the cabinet a moment later. Something poured out over the floor before Snape who simply just stood there. No motion, no flicker of emotion crossed his face and no movement to grab his wand.

The boggart changed from form to form, a blurry mess of nothing as it tried to find whatever it was that Snape feared. It bubbled, it sizzled, it hissed and growled. Blurry forms of horrors flashed for a millisecond at a time and then turned to something else. Snape just stood there. Lupin gawked and hushed whispers had broken out in the room - about how Snape had no fears, how he was not normal, how it was all wrong, how nothing scared the professor - as the boggart seemed to nearly implode on itself from frustration and constant shifting.

Snape turned his head towards Lupin who just gawked, eyes and mouth wide open. Snape raised his eyebrow expertly with a grinning sneer on his face.  
“My next shift is tomorrow at eleven,” he said with a sour undertone of victory, “pleasure doing wagers with you, Lupin,” he finished and then he left the room in one large billowing cloud of darkness; chuckling to himself as Lupin had to stand before the boggart.

“Fool, no _person_ and no _thing_ can penetrate my mind. Imbecile,” he chuckled out right after the door to the stunned classroom had closed behind him. He quite enjoyed the thought of being free from the nightwatch for two whole months, perhaps more wagers with Lupin would relieve him of the rest of the years night service? _Now that would be quite nice,_ he thought as he walked through the castle in a, quite frankly, splendid mood.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun to write and it’s a change of pace for me ^^ Also, quite nice to write something shorter for once xD Probably the shortest thing I’ve ever written concerning Snape so far xD


End file.
